BOOL
rahmenlos|zentriert BOOL ist eine deutsche Grunge- / Alternative Rock- Band aus Oberhausen / Dinslaken. Längstes Mitglied und Band-Gründer ist Sänger und Gitarrist Karsten Dittberner. Geschichte Bereits vor der Neu-Gründung der Band im Jahre 2007 schrieb Karsten Dittberner zahlreiche Songs. Allerdings erst nach Neu-Formierung der Band, die aus den Bandmitgliedern Karsten „Didi“ Dittberner – Sänger und Gitarrist, Kai Koslik – Gitarrist, Andreas „Andy“ Galwas – Bassist und Jens „Jeg“ Geilert – Schlagzeuger bestand, wurden einige der Songs unter dem Debütalbum „No Return“ im Jahre 2007 veröffentlicht. Nach den Aufnahmen zu „No Return“ verlies Kai Koslik die Band um an seinem eigenen Musikprojekt zu arbeiten. Nach der Veröffentlichung der Scheibe musste schnell ein neuer Gitarrist gefunden werden da sie schon im Januar 2008 als Vorband die Gruppe Debbie Rockt auf Ihrer “ Rock mich am Arsch Tour“ begleiten durften. Es wurde Marcin „Marcinio“ Cyganiewicz als neuer Gitarrist engagiert. Es folgten weiter Auftritte und ihr erster Fernsehauftritt. Die Hitsingle „You and Me „ vom Debütalbum wurde als Werbesong von HP, Intel und Microsoft für eine Marketingkampagne verwendet. Die zweite Scheibe sollte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Im Jahr 2008 veröffentlichten Sie "Gift PACK". Nach der Veröffentlichung folgten diverse Auftritte, unter anderem beim "Essen Original"(Open Air) , RedBull Tourbus und vielen mehr. BOOL wurden mit dem Music Award als beste Newcomer-Band ausgezeichnet. Eine weitere Ehrung wurde ihnen wenig später zuteil. EMI Music Germany & der Musiksender VIVA krönten „BOOL“ als TOP Newcomer Band Deutschlands. Mitte 2009 während den Studio Vorbereitungen verlies Marcinio die Band,aus privaten Gründen. Mit „My Spirit“ schrieben die Jungs Ihren dritten und weiteren Meilenstein auf Ihrem Weg. Die Platte wurde vom Produzenten Thomas Schröder im Absurd Studio der Band Temple of the Absurd (Torfrock, Holy Moses, Ohrenfeindt) produziert und strotzt nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein. Die „NewcomerAgentur“ puschte die Band und es folgten zahlreiche Radio-Air-Plays, Interviews, und Shows. Für die zweite Gitarre wurde der befreundete Gitarrist Maxim Bolgert angeheuert. Mitte 2010 gingen es für BOOL auf Promotion-Tour. Auch international tourten die Jungs, mit einem riesen Erfolg auf der Party Insel Ibiza. Kaum zurück in Deutschland folgten weiter Radio-Slots und Auftritte u.a. mit Kissin´ Dynamite. Der TV-Musiksender „I music 1“ unterstütze die Band und setzte ihr Musikvideo zur Hit Single „The Spirit and me and my special guitar“ auf hoher Rotationsstufe. Diskografie 2007: No Return '' Wie man aus "No Return" schon erkennen kann, beschwor man sich mit der Produktion einen gemeinsamen Weg zu gehen. Das Debütalbum erreichte dank des Songs ''You and Me als Werbetitel einer Marketingkampagne der US-Konzerne HP, Intel und Microsoft erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit auf dem Deutschen-Markt. 2008: Gift PACK "Gift PACK" ist als seine Limitierte Edition veröffentlich worden, die nur auf Konzerten gekauft werden konnte, inkl. eines T-Shirts. Die EP galt auch als Ergänzung zur „No Return“ mit Songs die es bei der ersten Auswahl nicht aufs Debütalbum geschafft hatten. 2010: My Spirit "My Spirit" erwies sich als sehr kommerziell und an ein erhöhtes Maß an experimentierfreudigen Spielereien, das durch den Produzenten Thomas Schröder aber nicht in den Vordergrund gerückt wurde. Die Hit Single „The Spirit and me and my special guitar“ wurden von Rockradiosender in ganz Europa, USA und Australien ausgestrahlt und somit erreichten Bool auch international erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit und ein breites Publikum. Die breite Medienberichterstattung sowie die durchweg begeisterten Kritiken unterstreichen dies. Musikvideos * The Spirit and me and my special guitar Weblinks * http://www.boolofficial.com Offizielle Webseite* * www.facebook.com/boolofficial* Kategorie:Rockband Kategorie:Alternative-Rock-Band Kategorie:Deutsche Band